Hunting On Tochira Beach
"The guys with strange masks were the Karmen tribe. Meden stumbled into them after wandering around in unfamiliar territory and was captured." "Meden took the Patapons to a place she found while roaming around. These were the remains of a Patapon village, Patapolis." Meden: "Thank you dear God for saving me from danger. I will introduce myself again; I am Meden, the priestess who worships you. I would like to celebrate your return but there's an urgent matter, please come this way." She takes you to the Obelisk. Meden: "This monument, the Obelisk, is the soul of the Patapons! Our ancestors prospered here. We need to re-establish the city of Patapolis in order to reach Earthend. But... We couldn't do that if we were hungry, could we? Please go hunting using the Obelisk." Choose the obelisk and choose your first mission. "Please dear Lord... Give Patapons the Valor to fight..." Just like your march command, you learn the PonPon Song (Aria of Attack) here by successfully performing the rhythm (Pon Pon Pata Pon). After four sets, the stone wall will get destroyed and you're ready to go on a hunt. You'll face 5 Kacheek. When your Yaripons' eyes turn aggressive, the prey is within range. Use the PonPon Song to kill them and advance using the PataPata Song. The Kacheek will likely drop fangs or Ka-Ching. This is a good example of a "hunting stage." Hunting stages are replayable and are a means of getting necessary materials and Ka-Ching, the game's currency. Back in Patapolis, Meden greets you. Meden:'' "Thank you God for the food! Look! Our tribemen who heard of your act have returned!! Everyone thank the lord! Now I'll lead you to our treasure chest."'' Meden takes you to the Altar. Meden:'' "This is the Altar! The place where we provide our offerings to you... If you take a look, you'll know what's inside."'' You'll have the Pon Drum and Pata Drum, the PonPon Song and PataPata Song, Yaripon's Memory, your first hunt items, 3 wooden spears, 3 wooden helms, and finally (if you chose to load your Patapon or Demo save data after signing the contract) ALL your materials and Ka-Ching from the first game (or Patapon 2 demo). When you replay this map, you'll find Mochichi's and Kacheek. Partway through the stage, you may meet a sleeping sign. In order to wake up the sleeping sign, you need to set fire to the grass it's on. You can return with a Flame weapon and wake it up to make it drop some Ka-Ching. This has to be done when the weather is nice. If you enter the stage in rainy or stormy weather, the grass will not be there. Rarely, you can find a rabbit called Rappata behind grass on sunny days. It's a little hard to hunt because it runs away quickly. Once you level up your Patapons a bit or get better weapons, you'll have no trouble hunting it. After playing the Nyokiri Swamp mission, Parcheeks can be spotted. Parcheeks can appear in groups of three so watch out when you're weak. When you play this mission in stormy weather (rain and lightning), it will change slightly. There will be no noticable difference at first glance, but you'll eventually notice a treasure chest. Destroy it and you'll get random equipment that was in your possesion from the first Patapon game's save data (if you loaded it). If you didn't load previous Patapon save data, you may get an alloy or another rare item. From start to finish, getting some good equipment here can help you on the Dodonga fight. You cannot create or upgrade Patapons before you defeat Dodonga, so the only way to strengthen your army is by having better weapons. Don't worry too much about hunting and focus on getting your equipment. Trivia *If you have a Patapon 1 Save Data, you can get some of your equipment on the treasure chest found in this level, but only when there is a storm. *At the start of the map, don't move, and use the PonPata Song (later in the game, retrieve this from a boss named Dogaeen). If you go very far back you'll see the drum buttons on a Wep for some reason. Category:Hunting Category:Patapon 2 Category:Walkthrough Category:Awon's Theme Category:Patapon 2 Missions Category:Patapon 2 Enemies